


When Life Happens

by katzengefluster



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Gen, M/M, some of these will be romance some will just be bromance, will add more characters as i write more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of scenes based on when-related prompts. Heavy on the Double B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bobby/B.I - When You Didn't Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to meeting up with his Illionaire mentors to record his track for the finale, Bobby seeks out Hanbin for validation. (Set during Show Me The Money season 3/Mix & Match)

“Hanbin,” Bobby called out, jogging down the hall, “you got a minute?”

Hanbin stopped and turned, leaning against the wall as he watched Bobby approach. “Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Dok2 sunbae?” he asked, knowing he probably sounded a little irritated (and he was, but that wasn't Bobby's fault) and hoping Bobby wouldn't pick up on it.

“Yeah he'll be here in ten,” Bobby stated, shoving a pair of headphones at his best friend. “Mind listening to this?”

Hanbin hesitated for a moment, jealousy rearing its ugly head for the shortest of seconds. He was content to blame it on lack of sleep for now, because that was easier than admitting the reality of his feelings. “What is it?”

Bobby wore an exasperated look as he shook his head, as though he thought Hanbin was being dense on purpose (which, to be fair, he was). “My track for the show. We're doing the proper vocal recording today but I did my own this morning, wanted to make sure it sounded good before showing the hyungs.” Bobby stood with the still offered headphones, starting to wonder now why Hanbin wasn't simply taking them and listening.

Hanbin frowned. “I'm sure it's good, Jiwon, you don't need me to listen to it. Dok2 is more than capable of telling you if your rap needs improvement.” He knew he wasn't being fair, but he couldn't help it at the moment. It was tough watching Bobby head off to work with the Illionaire guys, while Hanbin had to stay behind and work by himself. Even though he was happy to have the added stress of SMTM removed from his life (kind of, because he honestly still kind of missed it), what he desperately missed most was working with Tablo in his studio.

A lightning-quick look of hurt crossed Bobby's face before vanishing beneath a cocky grin. “My rap does not need improvement; I know it's good on this track.” Bobby stated, all false bravado.

They were at an impasse, Bobby not able to admit how badly he wanted ( _needed_ ) Hanbin to give his track a quick listen before he left to meet his mentors, and Hanbin not able to see past his own hurt feelings to realize how nervous Bobby was about the music. So they stared at each other for another few seconds before Bobby recovered first.

“All right well, I guess if you're busy I'll just get out of your hair.” He shot Hanbin a cheeky grin before reaching out to ruffle a hand through his hair, trying to act natural in the situation, not wanting Hanbin to notice that he was actually kind of upset. If Hanbin was in a bad mood, the last thing Bobby wanted to do was give him something to feel guilty about later.

Hanbin reached out to slap Bobby's hand away, wanting to feel annoyed but instead just feeling guilty. “Go on, don't wanna make you late.” he said without humour, feeling terrible all over again when Bobby frowned.

“I'm going, you grumpy little baby. Don't work too hard today while I'm gone,” Bobby said with a wink, still trying for some semblance of normalcy in the face of Hanbin's attitude. Without giving him a chance to reply, Bobby moved past Hanbin down the hall, making for the elevator. Hanbin watched him go with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Hyung, wait.” he called out before chasing him down the hall. Hanbin reached into the pocket where Bobby kept his phone and felt the jumbled mess of headphones there where they'd been shoved, pulling them out and starting to untangle them.

Bobby watched him for a moment before pulling the phone out and queueing up the song, still a touch apprehensive for Hanbin's moody behaviour. Hanbin slipped the headphones in his ears before making eye contact, and Bobby held his breath and pressed play. He knew the song was good, but he was still nervous and seeking Hanbin's validation. 

Within seconds Hanbin was bouncing, head nodding side to side, eyes closed and focused on Bobby's rap. It was exactly the reaction Bobby was looking for and he let out the breath he'd been holding, his lips pulling up in a fond smile as he watched Hanbin.

After a minute, during the chorus, Hanbin met Bobby's gaze and matched his fond expression, grateful at the moment that things with Bobby were always this easy. He'd still offer an apology anyway, but he knew it wasn't necessary. He shot Bobby a quick thumbs up in approval, grinning when he could see how happy it made him. Two minutes later he pulled the headphones out, whistling in appreciation. “Did you write those lyrics by yourself? Those were tight.” Hanbin teased him, but his impressed smile told Bobby all he needed to know.

“Certain to piss some people off, no?” Bobby grinned back, carefully winding the headphones up before storing them with his phone.

Hanbin laughed and nodded his agreement. “Yeah, maybe if you're lucky someone will write you a reply diss.” Moments later he was grabbing Bobby's hands, holding them tightly in his own. “Sorry for being an idiot before.”

Bobby grinned and waved it off. “Apology accepted,” he said with a laugh, before his own fingers tightened around Hanbin's and he stared him right in the eyes. “You know, just because I have the Illionaire hyungs listening to my stuff, it doesn't mean I don't still value your opinion.” Hanbin's opinion would always be the one he valued most.

Hanbin couldn't hold the eye contact, though, and looked away with a slight flush on his cheeks. Fuck Bobby trying to make shit emotional. “Yeah well, that's good, because I am still your leader, after all.”

Bobby laughed before pulling Hanbin in for a hug. “Yeah you are,” he said, voice deep with affection. “It would feel weird if I let someone else listen to my track before you.” He rubbed his cheek against Hanbin's hair, amused when he felt him squirm.

“Don't you have a Hummer to catch or something?” Hanbin asked, struggling against Bobby (only pretend struggling, of course, he really just used it as an excuse to nuzzle his face into Bobby's neck).

Bobby tightened his arms around Hanbin for a few seconds, grateful for Hanbin's quick recovery time, before finally pulling away. “Ah, you're right, I should get going. Thanks for listening, though.” 

Hanbin met Bobby's eyes with a happy smile, pleased with himself for breaking through the jealous constraints of earlier. He really just needed to start sleeping again, that would cure all of his emotional hangups, he was certain. For now, though, he'd just revel in gratitude for the gift that was Kim Jiwon. He watched as Bobby stood and waited for the elevators, and it wasn't until the doors opened that Hanbin called out again.

“Hyung?” Bobby's head popped out from inside the elevator, curious eyes on Hanbin. “You can win with that song.”

“You think so?” Bobby asked, and if he sounded way more vulnerable than usual, neither of them would acknowledge that.

Hanbin nodded. “Yeah, I do. It's really good, they gave you a really great beat and your lyrics match it perfectly.” They stared at each other for a few seconds before Bobby finally smiled. Hanbin grinned back at him. “Go kill your recording.”

“I will! Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone.” Bobby teased back, happy when Hanbin shook his head and narrowed his eyes in irritation.

“See you tonight, hyung.” Hanbin called out before turning his back and heading for the studio.

Bobby slid back into the elevator and felt calmer than he had all week. If Hanbin believed he could win, then Bobby believed it too.


	2. Bobby/B.I/Minho - When You Just Couldn't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho gets the good news he's been waiting weeks for, and shares it with the two people who will understand best.

The door to the training room opened suddenly and it drew Hanbin's attention, annoyed expression in place when he saw who it was. 

It wasn't that he was unhappy about the newcomer's presence – it was just the timing of the visit. They were in the middle of dance practice (of course it didn't help matters that both Bobby and Chanwoo were continually off beat, and it was making Hanbin more irritated by the second) so what the fuck was so important that it couldn't wait for later?

He levelled an irritated gaze on the intruder, not at all pleased when it was returned with a trademark goofy smile. _Ugh_ , Hanbin thought to himself, _he's in one of those moods, great_. He reached out to pause the music, letting silence fill the room before speaking.

“Can I help you with something?”

Their guest, Winner's Song Minho, shook his head, grin splitting his face in half like a fool.

That only irritated Hanbin even more. “What do you want then? Make it quick, we're kinda busy.”

“Just here to share some news when you have a minute,” Minho said in what Hanbin considered to be an overly-happy voice, and Minho took the question as a cue to hop away from the bench he'd just sunk onto, sliding onto the floor and sprawling next to Hanbin.

Quickly weighing the pros and cons of varying courses of action in his head, Hanbin worked out that it would probably be less of an intrusion if he indulged Minho now, instead of letting him sit in the room and distract the others. Namely Bobby, who would probably lose all focus and instead make faces at Minho. Hanbin was likely to explode if he had to witness that.

“Fine,” Hanbin ground out through clenched teeth, “everyone take five while I humour this idiot.” Right away they were joined on the floor by Bobby, also wearing a stupid grin as he hugged Minho. Hanbin rolled his eyes and shook his head (willingly ignoring the fact that nine times out of ten, he'd be right there with Bobby, cuddling up to Minho) and instead looked out at the others. 

“Chanwoo, make sure you drink some water,” he yelled out, not wanting to risk their maknae collapsing later on. He finally relented after that and focused his gaze on the pair next to him, unable to find anything else to distract his attention.

Without waiting for the question to be asked, Minho was answering it. “He finally said yes!” He shared his giddy expression equally between Hanbin and Bobby, one of whom looked excited, while the other looked confused and irritated.

“Who?” Hanbin asked, annoyed that Bobby seemed to know what Minho was talking about.

“Yang sajangnim,” Minho answered, shooting Hanbin a slightly annoyed expression. “He agreed to let me do the show!”

“What show?” Hanbin asked, shaking his head again. What the hell was Minho going on about? “Some of us have better things to do than keep tabs on your potential media schedule.”

Minho shook his head and sighed, while Bobby laughed out loud at Hanbin's clueless question. “Show Me The Money,” Minho answered, as if it were the dumbest question Hanbin had ever asked.

And it kind of was, now that he thought about it. Immediately Hanbin's expression brightened in excitement and he shot Minho a double thumbs up. “I'm an idiot; I can't believe I didn't think of that!” When Minho and Bobby laughed at him, Hanbin joined them, leaning forward to press himself against Minho's chest briefly in a congratulatory hug. “I'm happy for you, hyung.” He really was, because Minho had been waiting for a few weeks to get approval from the CEO, after having his request initially refused.

“Thanks Hanbin-ah,” Minho replied, reaching out and affectionately laying a hand on Hanbin's head.

“Who's judging this season?” Bobby asked from his place on the floor next to Minho, lying on his stomach with his hands both resting on Minho's thigh.

“Aside from YG, San's E back again, working with Verbal Jint. Jay Park's on for AOMG with Loco. But I'm not interested in any of those teams,” Minho said with a grin, “because Jiho hyung's on the fourth.”

With that news both Bobby and Hanbin erupted in laughter, Hanbin's former irritation all but dissolved in the face of Minho's happiness, coupled with Bobby's amusement. Maybe the break in training was a good thing after all. He could feel his previously dwindling patience with his teammates resetting itself.

“Ooh, hyung's gonna be working with his favourite hyung,” Bobby teased, squeezing Minho's leg again.

“If he even gets that far,” Hanbin interjected, “and if they actually accept him on their team.” he teased, grinning when Minho frowned at him.

“Don't even joke about that! Imagine how devastating it would be,” Minho stated, shaking his head, “you're gonna give me nightmares.” The three shared another laugh before Hanbin clapped a hand on Minho's shoulder.

“Alright well, thank you for sharing your exciting news, but we should probably get back to practice,” he stated, wondering if they were being watched on a monitor somewhere in the higher levels of the building. He liked to think they'd be spared a few minutes to celebrate the news, though.

“Yeah, sorry for interrupting, but I needed to share my excitement and well, I thought you two would understand best,” Minho admitted with a shy smile. “I know the guys will be happy for me, but, you know, you two have a better understanding.” 

Bobby grinned and nodded, getting to his feet and offering his hands down to pull Minho up. “Hyung, you will destroy that show, trust me.”

Hanbin nodded his agreement. “Honestly, regardless of whoever else comes out to compete, you'll get to the final.” Hanbin wasn't just saying it to be polite- he knew Minho's strengths, and they were well suited to a program like Show Me The Money.

Minho let Bobby pull him up as he listened to their praise, pleased to hear them. When he was finally up and standing he slung an arm around Bobby's shoulders and smiled down at Hanbin. “Thanks, guys. It's always nice to have the support of your hoobaes.” He laughed when Bobby punched him in the side and he could feel Hanbin's glare without having to see it.

“Get out of my training room!” Hanbin yelled at him, mock anger in his voice. He smiled as he watched Bobby violently escort Minho to the door, in good spirits now after their chat.

Minho waved to the others before turning back to look at Hanbin from the door. “Let's meet up later to properly celebrate, alright? You guys can give me all your tips over some barbeque?” 

Hanbin nodded, grinning excitedly. It had been a while since he, Bobby, and Minho had hung out as a trio, and now that they'd made plans to do just that, Hanbin felt himself grow a little giddy with excitement.

“It's a date; now get lost!” Bobby yelled as he shoved Minho out of the room. “How long do you think he'll last before evil editing gets him?” Bobby asked Hanbin with a smirk.

Hanbin just glared at him. “Get back in line and pay attention to your timing, it was sloppy earlier.”


	3. Bobby/B.I - When We Dreamed Of Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double B in the studio, in the midst of recording Anthem.

Bobby pulled the headphones off, tossing them on the desk. “I wish we could do more tracks like this,” he whined, irritation brimming in his voice.

Hanbin couldn't help but feel a little attacked, though he knew that was likely due to having read too many criticisms of their half album, complaints that debut iKON sounded nothing like pre-debut iKON. He hadn't exactly been prepared to hear it from Bobby, although maybe he shouldn't be surprised. After all, Bobby had gotten to do exactly what he wanted last year, working with Illionaire. Hanbin should have expected that he wouldn't be content with their sound so far. “Well, feel free to take that up with Yang sajangnim, he's the one who's been directing this so far. You know if I had my way things would be different.”

Bobby looked at him, quiet for a moment before answering. “I wasn't criticizing.”

“Right,” Hanbin answered curtly, not buying it, “then what were you doing?”

“Fantasizing?” Bobby offered, a smile on his lips as Hanbin turned to look at him.

“Fantasizing?” Hanbin echoed, clearly annoyed with Bobby's answer, assuming he was being sarcastic.

Bobby just smiled, unfazed by Hanbin's attitude, reaching out to grab one of his hands. “I wasn't talking about the sound, Hanbin-ie,” he paused, threading their fingers together, “I meant that it was just us.”

“Oh,” Hanbin's eyes widened in surprise, but he was quick to smile. “We will, one day. I promise.”

Bobby let out an affectionate laugh and tugged on Hanbin, trying to move his rolling chair closer. “I know, I just wish we could do it now.” Hanbin laughed when their chairs bumped together, and he lifted his feet up to throw his legs over Bobby's. “Don't get me wrong, I love what we're doing with the group and I don't want that to stop; I just want more.”

Hanbin nodded. “I know, I'm trying.”

“You're doing a good job.” Bobby said.

Hanbin shrugged, looking down at their hands to start thumb wrestling Bobby. “I've done okay so far, I wouldn't say good.”

“You'll never be pleased with anything you do,” Bobby said, smiling as Hanbin played with his thumb. “That's why you're lucky you have me.”

“Why, are you supposed to be helping me or something?” Hanbin asked with a laugh.

“Nah, I meant because I'm easy to please.” Bobby answered, grinning when Hanbin shot him an annoyed look.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Hanbin asked, shaking his head.

“Absolutely! I mean, even though I'm easy to please, I still have high standards,” Bobby replied with a wink.

“I don't know, I wouldn't really put easy to please and high standards in the same class.” Hanbin said, looking down at their hands again.

“Maybe not, but I still maintain that I have the highest of high standards,” Bobby stated. “I chose you, didn't I?”

Hanbin stopped his thumb battle for the second time, looking up at Bobby with a smile. “You're an idiot.”

Bobby laughed before pulling Hanbin's hand to his mouth so he could kiss the back of it. “True, but I'm your idiot.”

“Mm, guess that means I'm the one with no standards, then.” Hanbin teased him.

Bobby's mouth dropped open in shock at Hanbin's comment before scrunching his nose at him in mock irritation. “Fuck you.”

Hanbin laughed. “Only if you buy me dinner on the way home first.”

“Deal,” Bobby answered.


	4. Bobby/B.I - When We Were Stuck On Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby isn't a fan of filming when he doesn't get to film with Hanbin.

It's been four hours that they've been on the shoot, which is kind of a long time, but still not really all that long compared to other shoots they've done. It just feels longer because they’ve been shooting separately. Time always drags when they're apart, at least Bobby thinks so. Hanbin is a little better at working through the separation.

Hanbin flops down on a couch and Bobby follows, sinks into the cushions next to him and leans over until his head is resting on Hanbin's shoulder. He closes his eyes and breathes in, inhales and tries to catch a scent. Hanbin is the only one out of them who doesn't wear cologne, but Bobby still thinks he's got a scent that's all him anyway.

“I'm hungry,” Hanbin whines into Bobby's hair, and Bobby grins and sits up a bit. Hanbin slides closer to him until they're as close as can be, arms entwined.

“Want me to go find you something?” Bobby offers, because he's kind of hungry too, but he offers more for Hanbin than for himself.

“No,” Hanbin replies as he tugs Bobby's arm closer to his body, fingers playing lightly over the skin in a way that makes Bobby smile, “stay with me.”

Bobby's hungrier now that he's thinking about it, but he'd rather cuddle with Hanbin if he wants it. “Okay.”

Hanbin smiles and it's his turn to lean over now, head resting against Bobby's shoulder. Bobby shifts so he's more comfortable, smiles as Hanbin gets more comfortable too. It's only been four hours but he can tell that Hanbin's tired already and he wears a fond expression as he watches Hanbin yawn. If he's lucky, maybe someone will bring them food.

Then again, looking down at Hanbin's sleepy smile, Bobby thinks that he's already pretty lucky.


	5. Bobby/B.I - When I Was Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's got his head in the clouds, but Hanbin is his sun.

They're doing another Japanese interview (Bobby honestly can't remember who this one is for, they've had so many in the past week) but they're sitting around a table, and he's got his hands in his lap, trying to keep up with Jinhwan's Japanese. But Bobby's terrible at paying attention when he can't understand the language perfectly, finds it far too easy to get distracted.

Hanbin calls him on it all the time, and honestly Bobby's not even sure how Hanbin knows but he always does. Bobby's got his head in the clouds and Hanbin is always watching him and taking notes. Bobby never takes the censure personally because watching them all like a hawk is Hanbin's job, it's something that comes with the territory of being the leader.

But sometimes Bobby notices that Hanbin's not exactly switched on either. Today is one of those days. Hanbin might be staring at Jinhwan and nodding, but Bobby can see his hands. Hanbin's playing with the threads on his jeans, twisting them and pulling at them and honestly Bobby thinks it's the cutest thing ever. Hanbin can't sit still with no outlet for his fingers. He always wants to be playing with something or pulling at something, and half the time that something ends up belonging to Bobby (whether it's his clothes, accessories, hair, or, if Bobby's lucky, his hands).

Bobby's sitting next to Hanbin and their chairs are close (closer than they need to be, and maybe it makes the space between Bobby and Junhoe look even bigger) and Bobby doesn't want to be off in fantasy land on his own. He reaches his hand over and lays it against Hanbin's thigh, an offer that Hanbin immediately takes. Bobby smiles as he feels Hanbin lacing their fingers together, feels himself calm down.

Bobby can't help but stare at Hanbin, trying his best not to smile too much. Hanbin won't look at him, though, still has his eyes focused on Jinhwan, but Bobby knows that Hanbin gets like that sometimes. Touch is enough for him. Sight would throw him off his game too much, and Bobby has too much respect for his position of leadership to steer him wrong.


	6. Bobby/B.I - When I Ruined Your Favourite Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby loves making Hanbin happy, but he loves teasing him even more.

They're watching Fight Club—Hanbin's pick, of course, though Bobby likes it too—but he's seen it often enough that his mind is wandering. Bobby isn't really the type who watches things multiple times, he prefers something new. Hanbin, however, will watch something he enjoys over and over, always managing to find some small detail he hadn't picked up the first time, always finding a new way to relate to a scene.

He hears the name _Tyler Durden_ and suddenly Bobby can't help but grin, because he's wondering to himself what words rhyme with Durden? Sometimes he and Hanbin will sit and freestyle nonsense at each other until one of them laughs so hard they start crying (usually Bobby, because Hanbin has a gift for coming up with stupid raps and Bobby loves him more after every single one).

He pulls out his phone and searches “ _rhymes with durden_ ” and has to bite his lip because Hanbin is probably going to murder him for this.

_“Yo this is the story of Tyler Durden_ ," Bobby starts, grinning when he feels Hanbin tense next to him, _“his life is a mess yo it's a burden--”_

“Jiwon,” Hanbin hisses in warning, but Bobby is beyond worrying about annoying his boyfriend.

_“Sits around all day straight shootin' bourbon,”_ Bobby continues, wondering if he's going to make himself cry from the stupidity before he gets to Hanbin, _“adds ice to his drink not shaken but stirred in--_ ”

“JIWON!” Hanbin yells, grabbing the remote so he can pause the movie.

Bobby just thinks it makes the whole situation funnier. He looks back at his phone because he can't remember what he had planned to rhyme with next. Hanbin grabs it and pries it out of his hands, tosses it away onto a neighbouring chair. Bobby is disappointed for a moment until he looks up to see Hanbin poised directly over him, annoyed glare on his face.  
  
Bobby pulls him closer and mashes their lips together and even though he _knows_ that Hanbin is still annoyed, he feels victorious.


	7. Bobby/B.I - When You Taught Me The Value of Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's never cared for kissing until he started kissing Hanbin.

Bobby was honestly never into kissing.

Cuddling, sure, anything else involving the body, absolutely. But he used to find kissing kind of boring (and maybe that was half because he was a dumb teenager who didn't know  _ how _ to kiss properly).

He loves kissing Hanbin, though. Not just on the lips in an exchange, but anywhere, really. Bobby kisses him all the time, every chance he gets. They'll be standing together in the kitchen waiting for food to heat up, and Bobby will pepper dozens of kisses into Hanbin's neck while he waits. In the van on the way to the studio he'll kiss Hanbin's fingers, one at a time, quietly so the others don't get annoyed with him.

He knows that Hanbin loves it—can  _ feel it _ in the way Hanbin's body reacts, the way his blood pulses and his heartbeat pounds.  
  
Bobby never used to like kissing, but then he started kissing Hanbin, and now he understands the hype.


	8. Bobby/B.I - When You Picked Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're hat shopping and Bobby can't decide on a colour, so Hanbin chooses just to see if he'll actually wear it.

“How about the green one?” Bobby asks, staring at the wall of hats.

“Green's okay,” Hanbin replies, “try the pink one.”

“Pink?” Bobby laughs, the colour choice unexpected.

“Yeah, something new and different,” Hanbin answers with a smile, really just curious if Bobby will go for it.

“Ah new and different is overrated,” Bobby says, standing right behind Hanbin and resting his chin on Hanbin's shoulder, “I'm a big fan of what I already have.”

Hanbin groans at the comment, even though on the inside it makes his stomach do flip flops because he knows that Bobby isn't talking about hats anymore. He shoves Bobby towards the hat rack anyway. “Just try it.”

Bobby laughs and reaches for the baby pink hat, slipping it on and checking his reflection out in the mirror. Surprisingly he likes it. “You know what? I think I'll get it in pink.”

“See? I'm good at picking!” Hanbin answers, wonders if Bobby's getting it more for himself or for Hanbin. Not that Hanbin really cares one way or another about the colour—it's moreso the knowledge that he picked it out.

“Of course you're good at picking,” Bobby says, leaning in close to him again, “you picked me, after all.”


	9. Bobby/B.I - When You Just Wanted To Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin wants a nap, but he doesn't want to be alone.

Bobby's laid out on his bed, controller in hand. He's lazily roaming the Mojave wasteland on his screen, shooting at radioactive bugs. They just got back home after multiple concert dates in Japan and all he's been wanting to do for the past two weeks is laze around playing video games. Sometimes he just needs a day to do nothing and decompress.

Donghyuk's out with Yunhyeong and Jinhwan, so Bobby even has his room to himself, which he's thankful for. Donghyuk is a good roommate but sometimes he talks non-stop when Bobby really doesn't feel like listening. But Donghyuk's such a sweet kid that Bobby has trouble telling him when to shut up.

His bedroom door opens and Bobby pauses the game, hoping whoever it is hasn't come to request his company for anything.

It's just Hanbin, and Bobby smiles at him. Hanbin smiles back and closes the door. “Keep playing your game, I just want a nap.” Hanbin says before joining Bobby on his bed.

“You couldn't nap in your own room?” Bobby teases, moving over to make room.

“I could,” Hanbin says before crawling onto the bed behind Bobby, “but you're not there.”

Bobby waits until Hanbin gets situated, pressed close behind him with his arm thrown over Bobby's chest. Bobby grabs his hand and kisses it, tucks Hanbin's arm back in underneath his own. Hanbin's foot pushes its way in between Bobby's calves until his whole leg is nestled in between Bobby's. Bobby resumes his game while Hanbin dozes off, his breath warm against Bobby's neck.

Video games and his favourite person—Bobby's never been more content.


	10. Bobby/B.I - When You Went To The Zoo By Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin's solo zoo visit during Mix & Match had Bobby worrying just a bit, but it was all for nothing.

Bobby's been having an awesome time with the guys at the amusement park, even though he misses the other three. He knows Jinhwan would have enjoyed it, but Junhoe's terrible with rides and Jinhwan didn't want to leave him on his own. Hanbin, on the other hand, is better at going off on his own, but that doesn't mean that Bobby doesn't still worry about him and hope that he's having a good time.

They rest for a bit to get food and while the others eat Bobby sits a bit further away by himself and pulls his phone out, texting Hanbin. He replies right away, cutely gushing over text about how awesome the monkeys are. He sends Bobby a picture of a gorilla, tells him how much it reminds him of Bobby.

Bobby video calls him because reading it isn't enough—he wants to hear that Hanbin's having a good time too. He can't help but smile when Hanbin's face appears on the phone, and it's enough for Bobby to know that he is enjoying his solo zoo visit. He's got the monkey enclosure behind him and he films a bit of it for Bobby, pointing out his favourite ones who've been flinging things at each other.

Bobby is content to listen to Hanbin ramble about the animals, it soothes his sense of worry about Hanbin being off by himself. He knew he was worrying over nothing, though. Hanbin needs time by himself anyway, needs time away from everyone else.

Not necessarily away from Bobby, just away from the others.


	11. Bobby/B.I/Jinhwan - When We Gazed At Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan loves stargazing, and he loves Hanbin and Bobby. But he hates repeating himself.

The night sky is dark but clear enough to make out stars and constellations. Hanbin is on his back, hands behind his head, trying (in vain) to see whatever the hell Jinhwan says he’s seeing. The Northern Cross? Hanbin has never been one to care for constellations.

"So, it's a rectangle?"

"No, it's a cross. Hence the name—Northern Cross?"

"I don't see a cross up there."

"Can't you see those four super bright stars?"

"Kinda," Hanbin says as he squints, "and they're forming a rectangle."

"No, it's the cross." Jinhwan is silent for a moment longer before he adds another comment. "By the way, you're thinking of a trapezoid, not a rectangle." He turns his head, glances beside him at Hanbin.

Hanbin refuses to turn his head, refuses to give Jinhwan the satisfaction of being right. Instead he focuses his vision once more on the stars. It still looks nothing like a cross to him.

"What are you losers doing?" They’re interrupted by the arrival of Bobby, who’s been out for the day at a solo photoshoot.

"Stargazing," Jinhwan answers, his gaze shifting momentarily from the sky to Bobby.

"Well," Bobby grins as he looks down at the pair on the ground, "you don't have to look much further, because I'm here now." His comment is met with twinned groans from his friends.

Hanbin finally tears his eyes away from the stars and turns his head to meet Jinhwan's gaze. "Should we throw him off the roof?"

Jinhwan is silent for a moment as he gives the question some serious thought. "It's tempting, but I don't know if we have building insurance for that. Maybe we can just find something to gag him with so we won't have to put up with his out of control ego anymore."

"My ego is not out of control, thank you," Bobby does his best to try and look offended, “I can't help it if everyone wants a piece of me these days. I did win Show Me The Money, you know. I have obligations, contractual obligations as the winner!”

Jinhwan rolls his eyes before teasing back. “You may be the winner of that show, but to us, you're just a wiener.” Hanbin laughs and Bobby pouts, but Jinhwan moves a little to make room for Bobby to lie down in between them. As soon as he does Hanbin cuddles closer to Bobby and Jinhwan does the same, and then their eyes are all back up on the stars.

“So what were you looking at anyway?” Bobby asks, and Jinhwan points out the Northern Cross to Bobby.

“That’s not a cross,” Bobby replies, “false advertising.”

“Right?” Hanbin replies, glad to have Bobby’s agreement.

“But you can make a cross out of them!” Jinhwan replies in a huff.

“If you say so,” Bobby says, “all I see is a rectangle, though.”

Hanbin squeals in laughter and Jinhwan throws his hands up, defeated. Bobby just grins and hugs them both closer.


	12. Bobby/B.I - When You Kissed My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of the infamous hand kissing scene from the Japan tour DVD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this specifically as a request from some lovely anon on Tumblr. Thank you, anon! I hope you enjoy! ♥

When their stylist first asked him if he wanted to put on temporary tattoos during their Japan shows, Bobby scoffed at the idea. That’s not a look he’s into. But then one day a sheet of them is placed in his lap while his hair’s being done.   
  
“Come on, what about the love one? Wave it at a couple of your fans and they’ll go crazy!”   


Bobby can’t believe she’s hassling him again, and he shakes his head and looks at the designs. Okay, so the heart one’s kind of cute. He looks up at his makeup artist and asks for her opinion. “What do you think, noona? Would your heart flutter if I put this on my hand and flashed it at you?” he teases her, but she just shakes her head and makes a tutting noise of disapproval at him.   
  
“Not on you! If Jinhwan did it, though, well, that’s another story!” She teases him back, and Bobby frowns at her before laughing. He meets his stylist’s eyes and finally relents.   
  
“Okay, fine! I’ll do it.” She squeals a little in victory before getting some water to use to apply it. Bobby doesn’t really mind, and it’s nice to keep Gee Eun amused. Ten minutes later he’s got a fresh pink heart on the back of his hand with the word LOVE underneath. The women tease him over it but he laughs along with them. Of all the things he could put on his hand, it’s a good message, at least.   
  
Start time for the concert is minutes away and they’re crowding together for their pre-show huddle, just the seven of them. Jinhwan’s on his right, Hanbin on his left, and Bobby doesn’t really think about the tattoo at that moment, because Hanbin’s too busy being a complete and utter dork.   
  
“Look, Bobby’s holding my hand!” Hanbin says in a cute voice after threading their fingers together, and Bobby’s always surprised at Hanbin’s ability to be an idiot at the most inappropriate times.   
  
“Ah, you’re crazy.” Bobby chides him affectionately before closing his eyes, listening as Donghyuk starts their team prayer. It’s a tradition they’ve held since the very beginning when it was just the three of them. It happened randomly, in the minutes before their first ever monthly assessment as a trio.   
  
Bobby (who’d been riddled with nerves) sat with clasped hands in his lap, a whispered prayer on his lips. He was surprised when Jinhwan took one of his hands and joined him (though maybe it shouldn’t have surprised him, because at that point Jinhwan was still only there on a one month evaluation trial, and he didn’t know if he’d still be with them after the end of the day). Hanbin had been sitting on Jinhwan’s other side and hadn’t really been paying them much attention until Jinhwan took his hand as well.   
  
Hanbin and Bobby’s eyes had met suddenly and without words Hanbin reached across Jinhwan for Bobby’s other hand, and Bobby led them in a quick pre-assessment prayer. Thus their prayer circle was born, and after receiving compliments (and an upgrade to permanent trainee status for Jinhwan) a new tradition was born.   
  
It means the world to Bobby that they’ve continued it, and of course it only made sense to pass the reigns of prayer leading to Donghyuk when he’d joined, being the son of a pastor.   
  
But for all the personal meaning, sometimes it feels like Hanbin doesn’t quite take it so serious. Today is one of those days. Instead of just listening to Donghyuk, Hanbin’s playing with Bobby’s hand, has it raised up close to his face, shaking it around. Bobby’s tempted to scold him for it, but he doesn’t. He always lets Hanbin get away with things like this, never calls him on it.   
  
Hanbin only does it with Bobby because he knows he can, knows that Bobby won’t take offense. Usually it makes Bobby smile and laugh, and winning Bobby’s approval has always been important to Hanbin.   
  
Bobby doesn’t say anything now because despite it being poorly-timed, it’s still comforting. Hanbin’s been a little aloof during the tour. Bobby’s not sure if it’s because Minho’s here, or if Hanbin’s just been stressed out because he’s having trouble composing anything new. Hanbin’s moody periods always coincide with how well his creative juices are flowing, and Bobby’s heard him complain more than once about a lack of inspiration.   
  
So he’ll take Hanbin’s playful attitude, even if it is a distraction during his one moment of required concentration. What he’s not expecting to feel, though, are Hanbin’s lips against the back of his hand.   
  
The kiss is quick and soft and Bobby’s confused, because Hanbin has never done that before. Hanbin’s always been more of a cuddler than a kisser, more likely to stroke Bobby’s hand than kiss it.   
  
It’s nice, though, and Bobby can’t help but smile at it. Moments like these are his favourite with Hanbin, when he shares his affection in a completely unguarded state. They have cameras filming them for their DVD, but Hanbin pays them no mind. He’s happy to kiss Bobby’s hand and he doesn’t care that it could be preserved on film for the world to see.   
  
Hanbin’s never been afraid to express himself, never worried about showing a soft side. Bobby has learned a lot from him over the years when it comes to self-expression. He used to be more concerned about how he presented himself at all times, always striving to give off an air of coolness.   
  
But Hanbin has softened Bobby, made him care a little less about how he looks in the eyes of those around him. As long as he’s happy with himself, that’s the most important thing. Being around Hanbin always brings out Bobby’s happiest self, and today’s no different.   
  
Donghyuk finishes and they all pull away and Bobby meets Hanbin’s eyes, a silent question thrown Hanbin’s way about the kiss and why he did it.   
  
But Hanbin just grins back at him.   
  
“Cute tattoo.”   
  
Bobby grins back and looks at his hand, smiling anew when he sees the heart and the word and he thinks about Hanbin’s perfect heart lips pressing into his skin and what the kiss really meant to him. It wasn’t just Hanbin being a dork after all.   
  
It was a confession, a way for him to publicly state  _ I love you _ without having to say it out loud.   
  
And suddenly Bobby realizes--maybe it wasn’t an unguarded moment after all? Maybe it was Hanbin’s way of saying  _ fuck the camera, fuck everyone who would hate us for this _ . He can still flaunt his affection for Bobby in an overt way, but with the added security of an easy explanation-- _ I was just teasing him about his stupid tattoo, did you see that thing?! _   
  
Sometimes Hanbin’s just a dorky idiot, and sometimes he does things so profound and well thought-out that they take Bobby’s breath away.   
  
Later that night after the show, when they’re back in their shared hotel room, Bobby showers carefully because he doesn’t want the tattoo to come off just yet, he wants to preserve it for as long as possible.   
  
Hanbin notices it, of course, and he grins when Bobby slides under the covers next to him.   
  
“Keeping the tattoo?” Hanbin asks teasingly as he cuddles into Bobby’s chest.   
  
“Yeah, I like it,” Bobby replies, settling his arm around Hanbin’s back, “it’s a worthy memory to keep.”   
  
“Memory of what?” Hanbin teases. “That if Gee Eun noona hassles you enough, you’ll give in to whatever she wants?”   
  
Bobby laughs and tightens his arm around him. “Replace Gee Eun with Kim Hanbin, and it’s a little more accurate.”   
  
Hanbin grins and presses his lips into Bobby’s neck, his voice slightly muffled against Bobby’s skin. “You’re getting so soft in your old age.”   
  
Bobby laughs and looks down at him and his smile widens at Hanbin’s cute little look, because Hanbin knows that Bobby knows what that kiss was all about. He knows that Bobby figured him out, and he’s pleased that his action didn’t go unnoticed. Bobby reaches out to turn the light over their bed off, and when the room settles into darkness he presses his lips to Hanbin’s forehead softly.   
  
“I love you too, Bin.”


End file.
